Une larme séchée avec du feu
by Petra-Orin
Summary: La joyeuse famille des souterrains de Gensokyou se dissout... Mélancolie et regrets me hantent... Tout est partit en cendre, et rien, plus rien, n'est et ne sera comme avant.


_Il était une fois à Gensoukyou, dans un endroit dont on parle peu et qui pourtant existe depuis bien plus longtemps que le village en question, les Souterrains, vivait une jeune fille. Elle s'appelait Satori Komeiji, et était une yokai : Elle pouvais lire dans les pensées des gens grâce à son troisième œil. Elle avait une jeune sœur, Koishi . Seulement, elle n'avais pas d'amis. Elle était seule dans son palais. Un jour, elle adopta un chaton. Elle le trouva à la frontière des enfers ardents, il était jeune, et avait deux queues (c'était sûrement un nekomata à sa deuxième naissance). Ce chaton était blessé. Elle serra l'animal ensanglanté fort contre sa poitrine et couru lui apporter des soins à la surface, suppliant de l'aide. Dès lors, elle fut très proche de son animal, et première amie. Plus tard, Orin ramena à sa maîtresse un œuf qu'elle avait trouvé lui aussi. Les jours suivants, naquit un Corbeau des Enfers, jeune oisillon survivant d'une espèce disparue alors. Et ils vécurent tous quatre, heureux, dans leurs palais sous-terrain... _

Pas à pas, longeant cet interminable et habituel sentier, cerné de flammes ardentes peu accueillantes, je continuais à avancer, tenant fermement la brouette. Les roues du « panier à chat » tremblaient sur les secousses du sol vieux et battu de l'ancien purgatoire. Mes tresses couleur feu volaient au rythme de mes pas. Je m'arrêtai. Mon regard glissa sur l'horizon infini, antre des damnés du vivants, punis à la mort. Qu'étais suis-je... ? A présent, à qui servirais-je ?... Depuis cet événement qui a failli tourner au cauchemar, oui celui qu'on connaît si bien, tout avait été chamboulé... On croyait s'être sauvés du pire grâce à l'intervention de la prêtresse Rouge-Blanc, mais tout ceci fut sans savoir la déchéance prochaine du palais sous-terrain...

Tout commença après l'incident de la folie de ma sœur Okuu...à cause d'une certaine déesse belliqueuse, elle a obtenu un pouvoir surpuissant. Elle prétendais pouvoir nous protéger avec ça... en réalité, cette puissance plus que néfaste lui monta vite à la tête. Je ne la reconnaissait plus... A vrai dire, elle me fit peur...

« Okuu- Okuuu !

-Qu'y a t-il, me cherches-tu ?

-Okuu ! C'est terrible, le village des Oni damnés a été entièrement détruit et le sol nous reliant à la surface par endroits détruit … Par une mystérieuse puiss...

-unyuu ? N'est ce pas merveilleux, Orin ?

-qu-quoi donc ?

-hahaha mais enfin, ça !

-j-je ne comprend pas...

-ne le vois tu pas ? J'AI LE POUVOIR DES DIEUX ! A nous deux Orin, nous allons prendre la surface. Ces stupides hum...

-OKUU ! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Et Satori-sama ? Que fais tu ? arrête, ou elle sera terriblement attristée si elle apprend que tu as fait tout ça..

-uuunh ? Satori n'est ce pas ? Cette profiteuse soucieuse que de sa personne, cette ikkikomori qui n'a aucune ambition ? Hahaha brave Orin, mais nous lui marcherons dessus, enfin !

-O-Okuu... je... ce n'est plus toi...

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA »

Et j'étais restée là, à la regarder libérer sa folie. Impuissante...

Je ne pouvais pas le dire à Satori-sama... la pauvre avait une santé fragile... j'avais bien trop peur que le choc eut raison d'elle..

J'ai donc fait la seule chose qui était en mon pouvoir : envoyer des signes à cette prêtresse qui avait maintes fois maintenu l'ordre à Gensoukyou, Hakurei Reimu...

Peu de temps suivant, elle apparut à l'entrée de notre domaine, Yamame m'en informa...

S'en suivit un long combat, ici, dans nos souterrains... Plus violents que jamais...

La paix revint après cette monstrueuse anarchie. On avait trouvé des sorts afin de maintenir la puissance d'Okuu en elle.

Après ces événements, Satori devint furieuse envers nous et nous en voulut beaucoup. Elle allait mal. En effet, toutes ces contrariétés avaient affaibli l'état de notre maîtresse. Elle devint très malade et ne put bouger du lit pendant des jours, puis des semaines, s'en suivit des mois, et enfin des années... Elle restait si belle, et si gentille. Elle pensait toujours à nous, à notre confort et notre santé, et si on avait le malheur de lui mentir, elle le devinait de suite. Et quand bien même elle était faible, elle pensait aussi à sa sœur, partie en ermite loin d'ici. Elle était toujours aussi humble et maternelle.

Oui, c'est sûr, c'est l'évidence même, Satori-sama est la meilleure maîtresse qu'il puisse exister. Elle aurait mérité tant d'amour qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Elle aurait du avoir tellement plus. Mais je pense que, sans prétention, notre présence avait suffit à la rendre heureuse. Elle l'avait choisi.

Un matin que j'étais à son chevet, elle prit ma main et celle d'Okuu, les serra, puis une larme coula le long de sa joue pâle.

«_ Mes chéries, je vous aime tant. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir été assez forte._.. »

Ses trois paupières se fermèrent. Elle était morte.

Nos hurlements de tristesse furent si forts que tous les esprits des Enfers, cadavres animés, oni, esprits damnés... tous se turent et leur pensées nous accompagnèrent. Tous les cœurs étaient en harmonie, pour la mémoire et le départ de notre maîtresse à tous.

Après l'incinération de feu notre maîtresse, nous nous retrouvâmes toutes deux, Okuu et moi. Nous pensions à partir à la recherche de Koishi-sama, pour la supplier de revenir et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Or nous ne savions la réaction que pourrait avoir cette créature, qui depuis longtemps avait fuit le foyer...

Je continuais alors mes tâches quotidiennes, qui consistaient à amener par centaines les cadavres d'humains de la surface jusqu'aux fours pour alimenter le centre de ce monde qui vous est cher.

Okuu, elle, restait à la maison pour s'occuper du palais. Mais vu qu'elle est aussi douée pour tenir une maison que pour préserver la Terre d'une destruction certaine, mes zombies fée l'aidèrent à la tâche.

Les jours passèrent et chacun se ressemblait. Depuis le départ de Satori-sama, c'est comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur à main nue. Et un corps sans cœur, n'est que coquille vide. Ma vie entière était vide de sens. Pourquoi continuais-je ce travail ? À quel but ? La survie de ce monde, je n'en n'avais plus rien à faire maintenant... Pour qui ? Alors qu'Elle était partie... Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser Okuu seule.. qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? Non, je ne pouvais pas faire n'importe quoi... Je me remis en route avec ma brouette, pour effectuer en boucle mon travail, qui me lassait tant alors...

Okuu prit une décision : Elle allait partir à la recherche de Koishi. Je luttais comme je pouvais pour l'en empêcher, mais elle avait l'air déterminée à enfin accomplir quelque chose par elle-même. A vrai dire, je ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance. Mais je compris qu'elle souhaitait rattraper ce qu'elle n'avais pu accomplir de bien, du vivant de notre maîtresse, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était digne d'accomplir un acte de cette grandeur.

Okuu partit dans les jours qui suivaient. Elle avait au visage un air déterminé, m'étreignit et me rassura « _Ais confiance, j'ai été assez bête pour me faire envoûter par un Dieu, c'est que je le suis assez pour réussir cette quête ! J'ai été la source de bien de troubles et maintenant, je vais me racheter _». Certes les paroles d'Okuu n'ont pas toujours du sens, mais je lui ai fait confiance. Elle s'en alla.

Me voilà de nouveau seule, livrée à moi même, dans cette maison familiale où l'amour s'est depuis longtemps enfuit. Je retournais à mon travail, même si je n'en avait plus du tout cœur... Je longeais le ravin bordant le sentier de l'Enfer des flammes ardentes, tenant ma brouette d'une main lâche. J'étais malade moi aussi. Malade de désarroi... Ma mélancolie me consommait et je n'avais plus la force de rien. Je m'arrêtais. Mon regard glissa sur l'horizon infini, antre des damnés du vivants, punis à la mort. Qu'étais suis-je... ? A présent, à qui servirais-je ?... Je me remis alors à penser à tout ceci, tout ce qui fut précédemment dit. Je lâchai ma brouette qui tomba en un bruit de fer désagréable. Je se prostra devant le ravin et réfléchit alors. Oui, cette tragédie avait bien trop duré. Satori reposait en paix, Okuu ne reviendrait certainement plus... alors pourquoi continuer à torturer le dernier personnage encore debout sur scène. Le mieux est de tirer le rideau, une bonne fois pour toute. D'un pas, je me laissait emporter par la fond qui se dérobait sous mes pieds. Ah ! Alors c'est ainsi que tout s'achève ? C'est étrange comme c'est à l'instant de disparaître que l'on se sent le plus vivant. Bientôt j'atteindrai le fond.

Adieu.


End file.
